The Secret Behind a Picture
by mychakk
Summary: A little unseen piece of art has been driving Mamoru crazy. He just had to see it! But what will he do when seeing it equals finding secret as big as his own? UxM companion fic to ‘Nocturne’ On HIATUS for now
1. Chapter 1

_Hi!_

_This is a companion fic (somewhat a sequel) to 'Nocturne' (link in my profile). I really think it will be better to understand this piece of work if you read 'Nocturne' first. It's rather short anyway._

_I'm not a native English speaker, yet alone Japanese, so sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. It's _not_ beta-read._

_I don't care that much about reviews but it's nice to know on what I should work more. I never thought I will say it but you can flame my non existent writing skills but DO NOT flame my pairing preferences._

_And I want to thank everyone who reviewed the prequel to this. _Thank you all!

**Disclaimer:** Once I had a great idea about this Moon warrior. But then I played a Poker game and lost it a girl named Naoko. Heard she's famous now, and I don't own Sailor Moon.

_Have a nice day. And a nice read of course. :)_

_Mycha_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 1**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Usagi hasn't seen Mamoru for the next seven days. There hadn't been any youma attacks and she had been getting up earlier for the past days so she didn't run into him in the mornings either. He wasn't even in the Arcade lately. All in all she found herself missing his quirky smile, dark hairs and twinkling navy blue eyes of his. Heck, even the teasing seemed to be missed now!

But despite all this nostalgia, Usagi was guiltily glad she hadn't had any encounter with the dark upper-classman. After that night one week ago, she wasn't sure what would have she done if running into him.

Now, that she knew who Mamoru really was during their night encounters, she just looked at him differently. True, her feeling for him hadn't changed, not at all; if so they seemed only to become intensified. Yet… her conscience (sounding so annoyingly like Luna…) didn't allow her to trust him completely no matter how much her heart's been arguing with it.

Yes… Luna and senshi's warnings and suspicions about Tuxedo Kamen sounded to much plausible now. Really, what was his agenda in this whole Dark Kingdom mess? What was he going to gain in this fight? Why was he doing it all? And was he really an enemy…their enemy? Then why bother with the savings? Why not to let her – Sailor Moon – die? So many questions… And her heart was so confused… and hurt… and she really didn't want to think about Mamoru and him being the enemy…

_No! Not anymore…_ Usagi shook her head abruptly. _Now was not the time to think about him! Yes… now, it's time to shop!_

With her spirits lifted up, Usagi quickly gathered her purse and bag and left to the temple where she was supposed to meet with Rei, Ami and Mako for their weekly shopping time. Maybe her friends' presence will take her mind of Mamoru ('though it hadn't happened so far…) She really hoped to relax for the next few hours. _And maybe… maybe that strange feeling will go away too._

She ran the familiar way to the temple thinking about her latest concern, her blonde pig-tails flapping behind her like some kind of mystical veil.

For the past week Usagi had been feeling as though someone had been watching her from afar, as if someone was there behind her watching carefully her every move and it was making her hairs tingle with this strange feeling of… _awareness_ that someone was near.

Well, to tell the truth, it wasn't _really_ an unpleasant feeling. She definitely hadn't felt threatened by it. But, what was even more bizarre, she felt more… _protected and safe_. And that was the only reason why she hadn't told anyone about this. She trusted her guts' feelings and, now, they didn't warn her of any danger. Besides, she didn't really think it was important enough to bother her other senshi and guardian cat. They had so many other things on their mind…

And honestly, if it had been the enemy they would have probably attacked already! Yes, she really shouldn't worry any her friends with this.

_With that settled I'm off to Rei-chan! She'll be mad at me for being late – again!_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After taking Usagi to her house that night, Mamoru decided to make sure nothing like their last adventure have ever happened again. Thanks to his alter-ego, he was quite capable at protecting her himself. And he that's what he had indented to do.

Mamoru had been tailing Usagi form afar for the whole past week always making sure she got everywhere safe and in one piece. But it seemed she had a lot of places to be and even more time to wander the city. Never was he so close to the tardiness at his school or at work, but his Odango-chan's safety was what matter the most. And really, his latest work just plain sucked! Now he had the reasons to drop it and look for something better.

So that it's why Mamoru found himself in the over-crowded mall on the sunny and rather hot Saturday, instead of his usual visit in the Arcade with Motoki and later doing his carefully planed studying.

And Kami, was he bored already! Did the shopping really _require _so much time? He never remembered his shopping taking this long! And if Usagi will visit one more store with clothing then he will just plain scream! Pick the blouse already (no matter the color, I'll even pay of it!) just pick it and both of us can go home! Honestly! Odango will be his death… by boredom. _Usagi, really, be a dear and go home _already!

Mamoru was really contemplating leaving his Odango and heading off to Arcade when suddenly her group of friends entered one particular store. _No,_ he mentally groaned _another one? That's it! I'm- wait a moment… that's a "Body's Arts"… A tattoo shop! Now Odango what are you planning? _

He was _really _tempted to go right in there and ask her bluntly. But he willed himself not to. It wouldn't bring him any good for her to see him now. Yes… he'll wait outside hidden slightly like he did the whole past week.

It took her almost half an hour to finish her business there. Did she or one of her friends get a tattoo? Has she even to guts to get a tattoo? No, she was there probably for Rei or that brunette… Makoto, right?

_There she is! Finally! Hm, none of them have the aid band on her. Maybe they just wondered about getting one._

He watched carefully as four friends walked past his hiding post never noticing him. He sighed in relief when their backs where facing him. Now he can stalk them but maybe he should put a bit more distance and-

"I can't believe you've got one Usagi-chan!" exclaimed Rei "Never thought you have it in you."

"Well, a dare is a dare, now isn't it, Rei-chan?" asked a slightly flushed blonde. She looked really smug for proving Rei wrong for once.

"You go girl!" laughed Makoto slapping Usagi on her back.

_A tattoo? Usagi got a tattoo?! _Kami, now he's doomed! Odango's gonna be his death, definitely, she's gonna kill him with his unanswered curiosity! _What did she get? And more importantly where? _He didn't spot a place where she could have gotten it, no aid-bands on her slender, beautifully curved body… He shook off the mental image scolding himself. _You can't think like that! Get you mind out of the gutter, Chiba!_

"Thankfully, these tattoos are fading after a month" Usagi said sounding rather relieved "I don't know what I will tell Okaa-san if she sees it."

"Don't worry, she won't" said Rei watching her blonde best friend that managed to surprise her yet again.

"Yea, and they do fade after a month. They even become dimmed after two weeks or so. I checked it myself" said Makoto and lifted her left sleeve showing her tattooed shoulder. "See, the lightening is already fading and it's been only a little more than two weeks"

_It fades?_ No! He has to see it before it's gone! Damn, now he'll be more obsessed with Usagi than before! _Odango! You'll drive me crazy!_

The girls stopped not far away form Mamoru's hiding spot to look at Makoto's tattoo. He was still able to hear them clearly but his sight was highly limited. And he couldn't change his position or they would see him for sure. Now, he didn't wanna even think about talking himself out of it if that happened!

"Oh, it's so like you, Mako-chan!" Usagi gushed, gaining Mamoru's full attention. He watched her back carefully listening to every word the girls said.

"Hai, it really suits you." Said Ami, her face brightly red, then she swiftly lifted her right leg showing her ankle. On it was a little blue drop that seemed as if falling down. "Just like mine suits me"

The girls looked at her flabbergasted their mouths hitting the floor. Even Mamoru was taken aback a little. But he quickly recovered. He was a geek too after all, and he knew what little schemes could be born in one genius's mind. He smiled at this.

"A-Ami-chan…" whispered Usagi sounding amazed.

The said girl got even brighter than before and squeaked "I-I've got it two days ago when Mako-chan mentioned it. Always wanted to have one" Then she smiled mischievously "But it's only week long. It started to fade already."

The other girls watched still shocked until Rei yelled.

"I can't believe I'm the only one without it!"

The others looked at her for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Sorry, Rei-chan. Seems you're outnumbered now!" said Usagi really amused.

"Honestly! Even Ami-chan got one! I had to get one too!" said a flushed Rei already on her way to the tattoo shop.

"But the shop is closed now…" said the blonde girl not smiling anymore and stopping her friend.

"Usagi was the last customer. They even stayed open fifteen minutes longer for her tattoo to be done." The blue-haired girl looked sympathetically at her friend too.

"Oh, well, I'll come on Monday then." Rei said sulking a bit.

"And speaking about Usagi-chan's tattoo…"said Makoto lifting the front of the smallest girl's blouse "isn't her being the most fitting here?"

Usagi squeaked when Makoto lifted the blouse but didn't stop her friend. Makoto couldn't have lifted it that much anyway. Now, all girls bended a bit to get a better view of Usagi's tattoo.

Mamoru, on the other hand, has been cursing his bad luck as Usagi's back was facing him and he couldn't see anything. _What is it? Damn it! Why couldn't she stand facing him? Damn!_

"You're right Mako-chan" said Rei, still examining the little piece of art "her tattoo is chosen perfectly with the white and pink ears and that cartoon-like smile and all."

"Personally, I like the Moon the most" said Ami watching it closely.

"Yea, it fits perfectly! Rabbit of the Moon!" said Makoto laughing.

_Tsukino Usagi… So the rabbit got a rabbit on the Moon. Cute. But still, I haven't seen it! And I must!_

The girls started her walk again clearly heading home. Mamoru on the other hand wasn't paying them any attention his mind scheming possible ways to see the blasted tattoo on Usagi's belly, the mental image already making him groan. For the first time this week Usagi hasn't been followed.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**end of part one**

**/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\**

_It's me again _

_I'm not sure how many parts this story will have (probably two more). The next one is half way written so it might take me a week to finish it. Hopefully you'll like it :)_

_And bout Ami-chan… I always felt that deep inside her is hidden a little wicked imp that just waits to be released. And well, I'm a bit alike Ami and I do have this wicked side. I would definitely get a tattoo if it was for a period. _

_Anyway, please leave a word for me to know how I did with this chapter. _

_Thank you in advance :D_

_Mycha_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi!_

_Here is the next part. Some sappy sentences here and there await you. :)_

_I mentioned in last chapter that his one's halfway done. But it turned out I got a bit different idea for the story than it was originally planed and the scenes I've already written will be used in later chapters (not sure when though). _

_Anyway, the next part is not written yet and I'm starting classes at my University from now on so I'm not sure when I'll update next. Hopefully soon. _

_Again I remind you I'm not a native English speaker, let alone Japanese, so sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. It's _not_ beta-read._

_I don't care that much about reviews but it's nice to know on what I should work more. I never thought I will say it but you can flame my non existent writing skills but DO NOT flame my pairing preferences._

_**And I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter.** _**Thanks to you it's easier to write more, so THANK YOU! **

**Disclaimer:** Once I had a great idea about this Moon warrior. But then I played a Poker game and lost it a girl named Naoko. Heard she's famous now, and I don't own Sailor Moon.

_Have a nice day. And a nice read of course. :)_

_Mycha_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 2**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The Monday morning was as warm and sunny as the past few days. The birds were singing cheerfully, small children walking happily to school and adults hurrying to their respectful works. All in all the day was wonderful and everyone seemed happy and content.

That is until they walked past a certain corner in Juuban District.

No matter how a happy and bright the day seemed, when someone had passed the dark stormy form of a handsome upper-classman, they hurried away as fast as possible. No one wanted to be at the receiving end of the dark-haired man's look. It was just too scary!

The upper-classman's mood wasn't really _that _surprising, considering Mamoru's last thirty-six hours. After that scene in the Mall on Saturday afternoon, Mamoru went home to distract himself from the annoying need to satisfy his curiosity. '_I will not think about Odango's tattoo!'_ was like his mantra that day. And at first it worked. It wasn't that hard to occupy himself with other things. Some books and school reading assignment, some cleaning (not that his apartment _needed_ it…) an interesting (under other circumstances) science program on TV and the day had passed relatively good. (If you don't count the seventy-four times he thought about Odango and her blasted tattoo, of course…)

Anyway, the Saturday wasn't that bad. But the Sunday…

After another night disturbed by Her Royal Pain-in-the-Ass (he called her that only when being angry, _really_!) known better as the annoyingly demanding Princess of the Moon, and two futile hours of searching for his Odango, Mamoru had been more than irritated. Finally, he gave up on finding Usagi on the streets of Tokyo and decided to visit Motoki at the Arcade. He had brooded there some more scaring the poor unsuspecting customers of Motoki's lovely games center (Odango hadn't had the grace to lavish her presence on them that day and his mood darkened even more), only to spend a lonely evening in his apartment (still without seeing his Odango!). He tried really hard to spend the Sunday the same as Saturday's evening looking for other ways to occupy himself (with lousy effect, to be honest…) only to end with _another_ night full of that demanding Princess.

So, it's not that surprising to see the always composed upper-classman more than irritated and rather determined today.

_I will see that damned tattoo! Mark my words, Odango! _And with that resolve Mamoru had decided to catch his Rabbit this morning on her way to school. He had been standing for the past half an hour on their usual meeting corner, unconsciously frightening other inhabitants of Tokyo that had the misfortune the pass him.

_If she didn't hurry up I will be late for school! I cannot allow myself to be late again. And because of Odango, nonetheless!_ He was ready to vent more when a vague commotion at far end of the street caught his attention. _Ah, here she is! _He smiled a slightly sinister smile._ Run little rabbit, run, right into the wolf's open arms. _

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Usagi woke late like usual. Her black cat and guardian of the Tokyo Super-heroine in one person…err, _feline_, only rolled her eyes and tried to fall asleep again. She got pretty used to her charge's morning antics.

Usagi, on the other hand, was running around her room form side to side doing her usual morning activities at frighteningly fast pace. One second she was jumping from left side of her room to the right, somehow putting her school clothes. The next minute she was brushing her hair running from the right part of her room to the left, only to run back a bit later with half way packed schoolbag. Finally she was putting her trade-mark odango hairstyle in front of her mirror. And all of that happened in less then five minutes.

_Impressive. If only she was that fast and coordinated during the battles. _Sighed Luna, just like every morning. "The time never stopped, you know? You need to hurry up, Usagi-chan, or you'll be late"

"And what do you think I am doing?" huffed Usagi finally grabbing her bag and checking if her brooch was on her breast. She couldn't live house without it anymore. She would just feel unprepared for the day and very vulnerable. It seems she had finally accepted her role as the Tokyo Super-Heroine. It was good to feel like she was doing something productive and important. _Even if the cost was in form of highly sleep-deprived nights_. She quipped inside her head.

"Don't forget the senshi meeting at the temple" reminded Luna never leaving her spot on the still warm bed.

"Hai, hai, I'll do my best not to get a detention. But no promises" said Usagi leaving her room "Ja, Luna"

"We are used to your tardiness now" said Luna to the already closed door. "Have a good day, Usagi…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Despite the fact she was running to one of her least favorite places – school, Usagi was trying her best to hurry. And considering the fact she was a senshi, she was moving at quite an impressive speed. But even with her running as fast as possible she hardly ever crashed into anyone. Usagi was so trained at dodging people on her way to school that she was doing it without any conscious thought. _I only run into Mamo-baka! _She whined inside her head but her whining ended in a love-sick sigh _My Mamo-chan…_

_Anyway, where the heck was he hiding this past week?_ Usagi thought exasperated never slowing down in her fast pace to school. She hadn't seen the dark haired upper-classman for much too long for her liking. _I no longer miss him, I have withdraws symptoms!_ She thought looking for some humor in her pain at Mamoru's absence from her life. She did miss him and was hoping to run into him even if it meant dealing with her real emotions later.

Usagi decided she wasn't going to try and avoid him anymore, nor be afraid of him. She intended to treat him like always, like she didn't know who he was at night or what her real feelings for him truly were. _Yes, the teasing and bickering is the safe ground in our unusual relationship._

Usagi kept on running and hoping to crash into Mamoru yet not really paying attention where she was going.

And thus her little wish came true.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mamoru was getting more and more amused with each passing second as he watched his Odango dodge and maneuver between the people on the street. The irritation, he had felt just mere minute before, disappeared unnoticed leaving only the happiness at finally seeing her pretty face. The time since that Saturday afternoon seemed to drag agonizingly slow for Mamoru and he was really missing his sunny Odango Atama today. He smiled unconsciously watching her getting closer and closer to him. The tattoo forgotten for a moment.

When Usagi was almost passing his standing post, Mamoru braced himself for the upcoming impact and stepped in front of her path. He shut his eyes preparing for the collision and he wasn't disappointed. His arms, as if having a mind of its own, sneaked around the small blonde to catch her before she fell to the hard pavement.

He inhaled her sweet fragrance burying his nose in her beautiful odangos. _Ah, finally!_ Fortunately for him, Usagi was too busy calming her erratically beating heart to notice this. Mamoru quickly removed himself from her making some proper (for so called enemies) distance between them.

"You ran into me again, Odango" drawled Mamoru, and watched gleefully as that entertaining flush appeared on his rabbit's face. _She's so adorable!_

Usagi on the other hand was trying to behave as normally as possible. He didn't know she was Sailor Moon, and she shouldn't know he was Tuxedo Kamen. _Act normal, act normal, act normal.…_

"Mamo-baka! I ran into you?!" She shrieked praying to sound insulted "It's your fault! Where did you come from, anyway? I didn't see you standing here." _Yes, that should pass as normal. Teasing each other is what we do. This will pass._

Mamoru lifted his one dark eyebrow and smirked. Usagi's heart fluttered even more than before. Why was he doing this to her? Why did he have to be so handsome? And why had she had to see his _other_ side that night? That part of him that made her insides melt and heart warm up with these pleasant feelings and her knees go weak with his close proximity and- Oh, why did she _have to_ fall for him?

"I was turning the corner on my way to school when you crashed into me – _again_" he quickly looked around to check if the lie would work and sighed in relief noticing that they _indeed_ were standing at their usual _'corner of morning crashing'._

He watched carefully her every move and each part of her sole being, trying to memorize as much as possible. Her deepest blue eyes like nothing he has ever seen before, her blonde hair shining in the morning sun like the richest gold and her cheeks so prettily flushed. _She's so beautiful. And_-

Suddenly her image from that night more than a week ago flashed before his eyes. Again he saw clearly her vulnerability and the need to be protected, the need to feel safe, the need… of _him_. The warm feelings in his heart grew even more squeezing his insides pleasantly. He wanted nothing more than protect his little Odango-chan and be near her and never let her go and-

"School! I'm gonna be late!" screamed Usagi as if only realizing what she was doing before, (which actually was true). She unintentionally brought Mamoru form his musings about the object of his affections. "I don't have time for you this morning, Mamo-baka! 'til we meet again!" and she was already running ahead of him to her school, her long pig-tails flopping behind her mocking a slightly shocked Mamoru.

The said upper-classman wasn't sure what have really happened. One minute she was in his arms then they were exchanging their daily insults and suddenly she wasn't standing there anymore but running of to her school.

_And the rabbit has ran away form the wolf. _Said an annoyingly sarcastic voice inside Mamoru's head.

The dark-haired man sighed unconsciously with that characteristic love-sick sigh, than suddenly remembered something. _The tattoo! I forgot even to check if her school uniform lifts a bit to see it! Damn! Damn! Damn!_ _I'm the stupidest man on the earth! Honestly! Couldn't she wait a bit more? She was already late to school- School! I'm gonna be late just like Odango! Agr! What is she doing tome?! I'm picking her worst habits! Move people, I'm gonna be late for school! _

And he ran off to the Azabu High School still cursing his little Odango-chan.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**end of part two**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Well how was that? Will Mamoru see the damn tattoo? And what will happen then?_

_Stay tuned for next part!_

_Ja ne! _

_And drop me a line how it go._

_Have a nice day!_


End file.
